Seeing Double
by TheWritersJournal
Summary: When Kaili finds a mysterious book and starts reading it. He accidentally summons his female counterpart Marigold! (I don't own TBOL or Marigold. She belongs to LadyAnaconda. I just own Kaili)


I was only fifteen when I first visited my father's castle. My father Xibalba wanted to show me around so I can know where to go when I rule his kingdom someday. I still can't believe how dark and sad it was when we got there. All those Forgotten people. When I saw them it makes me angry. How can somebody forget their love ones? Seriously how? As I got in father castle he show me the rooms. Each one with a different purpose. There was one room that caught my eye. It has a large black door with purple snakes handles. "Papa what's behind that door?" I ask. My father looked at me with a stern eye. "It's my private room son. You should never go there until your eighteen." And soon shown me to my sleeping courters

As I lay down I can't get that door out of my mind. _'I need to find out whats behind that door. '_ I thought. So while my father was asleep I snuck into his private room and saw tons of books. There must be at least a couple hundred of them. And there was one that looks very interesting. The cover was gold with silver trimmings on the edges. There were black lettering that says the _'Book of Spells'._ It looks very cool and opened it. As I scan through I spotted a spell called 'Seeing Double'. It says that if you read this you will see the opposite copy of yourself. I start reading it to see if it really works.

 **Double me**

 **Double see**

 **I want** **to see my alternate me**

Just then the room started shaking like a maraca and everything started to fall. I thought it was an earthquake and started to head for cover. Then I saw an orb of rose petals like mine but red. Then the rose turned into an girl that looks a lot like mama but with papa wings and eyes. I was confused about a minute then it clicked. 'Alternate me' she must be my female counterpart. She was confused and I don't blame her. I be confused too if I magically pop into some strange place. "Hello senorita." The girl then looked at me. "Where am I? And who are you?" She ask. "My name is Kaili and your in the Land of the Forgotten." I answered.

"Why am I in my father's castle? Wait! Why are you in my father's castle?!" She said with alarm. I laughed nervously. "Well actually your in **MY** father's castle. And believe it or not I'm your male counterpart. You see I read a book called the 'Book of Spells' and I read one spell that I thought it was baloney so I read it to see if its true and that's when you show up." I explained. She looks like she doesn't believe me and crosses her arm in disbelief."Seriously! Look at me! Do I resemble anybody you know?" The girl just rolled her eyes. "Really. Look at me. Do I look familiar?" She sighed. And just look at me closely. "You do look a lot like my father but without wings. You also have my mama eye's and her black hair." She soon realized I was telling the truth and gasped. "Oh my God!" I gave her _'I told you so!'_ Look." Hey um..." I soon realized I don't know the girls name. "Marigold. The names Marigold." She said.

"Marigold do you remember anything before you got here? "I ask. " Well I just got done ridding Medinoche and went to my room to rest. Then a couple minutes later I transform into rose petals for some reason and ended up here with you." She explained. "So Kaili do you have a horse too?" She ask. "No. I have a green skeletal bull named Skeletoray." I told her. I then ask her another question."So Marigold what's my family like in your world?" I ask."If my world is anything lot like yours Kaili. I'll say my mom is sweet like sugar and my dad is kinda grumpy but a nice man. And my little brother Alastor is a pain in the -" I cut her off. "You got a brother?!" I yelled. "Yeah. Why? You don't have a alternate Alastor?" She asked. I shook my head no. "That's strange." She said. "Stranger then this?" I obviously ask."Good point." Then suddenly we heard footsteps. "Oh man my, I mean our dads coming! Follow me!" I grabbed the book and both of us transform into rose petals and head to my room. "Man that was close! Now let's get you back home." I told her. "Will I ever see you again?" She ask. I thought about. I mean why not? I at least I got someone to talk to besides Esperanza. "Of course!" I wrote the spell down and gave it to her. "But only use it when our parents are not around. It's best just to keep it between us." She understand and was ready to go home. So I read the spell.

 **Alternate me**

 **you** **will be**

 **Sent back home to your family**

Then Marigold transform into rose petals. "Goodbye Kaili! See you soon!" She yelled. "See you soon too Marigold!" And then she vanishes back to her world. Tonight was the greatest night of my life. And I can't wait to see her again.

(This took me forever! But I did have a bit fun doing it.)


End file.
